She's Fine
by supreme queen1106
Summary: Hermione has had a major accident and Ron and Harry are distraught. The two are left in St. Mungoes Hospital, wondering whether Hermione is alive or not. The best friends only have each other to seek comfort in. SMALL ONE-SHOT. Rated T.


**She's Fine**

"What if she's-?"

"No." Harry stated firmly. It was amazing how much force he could put into one word. Although Ron wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure him or himself. "She's fine."

"But maybe-"

"She's not, Ron. She's fine." Harry snapped.

"How do you know?" Ron hissed at his best friend. To be honest, he was quite glad that Harry was getting annoyed with him. It gave him something else to focus on.

"I just know, Ronald." Harry said through gritted teeth. Ron knew Harry was scared, worried, concerned, but that wasn't Harry's job; it was his. Harry was supposed to be kind and sympathetic towards Ron. He was supposed to speak softly just like when Ginny had fallen off her broomstick (thanks to an ever so lovely Bludger) and nearly broken her neck last year playing Quidditch. He was not supposed to fly off the handle every time Ron said something.

"She's been in there for hours!" Ron's voice was laced with anger.

"I know, Ron, but she's fine... I know she is." Harry grinded out with much more emotion than Ron thought possible. Then again, Ron did have the emotional range of a tea spoon. That's what the love of his life always said. Now he might never speak to her again. She was probably long gone. Either that or she was suffering terribly, begging to be put out of her misery. Ron shook his head, trying to banish these dark thoughts from his head. It would do him no good to think like that. But he could not banish all those hiddeous thoughts. The image of his one true love lying dead on the hospital bead tormented him.

"What if she's dead?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"She isn't." Harry said harshly.

"But what if she is?" Ron said hopelessly. Harry's features softened at the almost pleading in his best friend's voice.

"Ron, listen to me. She isn't dead, OK? If she were, the Healers would have told us by now. Think logically, Ron. I know it's hard, but please Ron. Just try to calm down. OK?" Harry said soothingly. Ron nodded and Harry's jaw dropped. He hadn't expected that to work. He had expected Ron to yell at him, to say how dare he try to get him to calm down. Ron sighed. The two waited in silence. "Will you stop that?!" Harry demanded suddenly, reverting back to his cold shell.

"Stop what?" Ron asked in a low voice, glowering at Harry.

"That- pacing!" Harry said and threw his arms over his head as he leaned back against his chair. Ron frowned at him.

"Why?"

"It's annoying, now sit down. She's fine." Harry said for what must have been the thousandth time that day.

"Will you stop saying that!?" Ron hollered at him. Heads that belonged to the other people in the waiting room turned in their direction, with some people glaring and others shaking their heads in a disapproving manner. But Ron couldn't bring himself to care. He hated that Harry kept saying that she was fine. He hated that he was being so inconsiderate of his feelings. It was **his** fiancé that was lying in a hospital bed, maybe even her death bed seeing as her chances of survival were so few. But Harry kept pretending that everything was fine, living in his own perfect little world. Deep down, Ron knew Harry was nearly just as worried as he was, hence the snappy attitude. Harry didn't say anything, instead putting his head in his arms and staying in that position as if he were a statue. Ron ran his long, shaky fingers through his wild ginger hair and sat down, looking paler than the white hospital surroundings around them. The second Ron lowered himself into his chair, he yelped as his rear made contact with the seat and he jamp up. Harry's head snapped up and his eyes grew wide with fear.

"What's wrong? Ron?" Harry asked softly, yet seemingly unable to keep the worry out of his voice. Ron twisted his body and winced as he saw that his wand that had been in his back pocket was emitting sparks. Harry squinted his eyes, trying to see what was wrong. His eyes grew wide as he saw a long wand shooting yellow sparks up as Ron removed it from his pocket. But his eyes were wide not with fear; with surprise. It took a moment for everything to register in Harry's brain and he let out a shaky laugh. Ron stared at him like a deer caught in headlights which only made Harry full-out roar with laughter. Ron started laughing a little too. His muscles hurt when he did so. He hadn't laughed, let alone smiled in a long time. Too long a time. Everyone in the waiting room turned to look at them. A few small children pointed at the sparks with a collection of "Oohs" and "Aahs". Others smiled at the sight of the legendary best friends laughing. Someone even took a photograph, which really was unecessary, but the two brothers by choice didn't care. They were used to paparazzi.

"Remember...what Moody used to...say?" Harry said in between laughs, clutching his sides.

"Constant vigilance?" Ron guessed.

"No... the other thing. You know... don't leave your wand... in your back pocket or else-"

"-you may lose your buttocks." Ron said grumpily, making Harry howl with laughter. He didn't know why he found the whole thing funny. If Ron were to actually lose his buttocks, it would have been tragic. However, just the idea of it made Harry go off his rocker. Ron started laughing with him. Not only was Harry's laughter contagious, but Ron did find the idea amusing. However, it was just the idea. An idea wasn't the real thing. If it actually happened... Ron felt a shiver run down his spine. A young woman who looked no older than 21 wearing Healer robes walked towards them. The two stopped laughing, their expressions turning sombre.

"Mr Weasley? Miss Granger would like to see you." the Healer said, flashing him a beautiful smile. Ron didn't say anything. Then-

"She's... OK?" Ron asked somewhat hesitantly and lamely.

"Miss Granger is perfectly fine. She has a few minor injuries left, but other than that, she should make a full recovery." the Healer said, looking pleased. Ron let out a shaky laugh.

"WOOHOO!" he exclaimed loudly in delight, but no one had the heart to tell him off. He deserved his moment of happiness. Of course, he wouldn't really be happy until he saw his fiancé. Harry let out a breath he had not known he had been holding in. He felt relief wash over him. He had started to wonder if maybe they had been too late. This was definetely good news. Ron looked guiltily back at Harry, as though seeking his approval to see his wife-to-be. Harry was genuinely touched that Ron would feel guilty about leaving him behind when his wife was currently lying in a hospital bed, asking to see her fiancé. No, demanding was a better word. Harry could just imagine Hermione's bushy hair hiding her face as she yelled at the Healers. Harry bit back a laugh and was brought back to the present by Ron, who was impatiently poking him.

"It's fine. Go. I'll drop by tomorrow and see her." Harry said and Ron's face split into a grin. Harry squeezed Ron's hand and got up to leave. He had managed five steps before hearing someone clearing their throat behind him. He turned on the spot to see the pretty Healer.

"Mr Potter?" the Healer said. "Miss Granger would like to see you too. In fact, she insisted that you come visit her."

Needless to say, Harry was shocked. He had not expected this. "But- but- shouldn't family see her first?"  
"You are family, Harry." Ron said slowly. Harry was stunned and stared at Ron as if he were an alien. Ron had never really been the emotional type and for Ron to admit that he thought Harry as part of his family was truly touching. Ron blushed, looking somewhat embarassed. Harry felt hot tears well in his eyes. He blinked them away, refusing to cry. However, that didn't stop Harry pulling Ron into a bone crushing hug. He thumped Ron's back.

"Thanks, man." he whispered in Ron's ear and Ron smiled as Harry released his grip on Ron.

"Best get a move on then." Ron said, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, Hermione'll be pissed if we keep her waiting any longer." Harry replied with a grin and the two followed the Healer to Hermione's room.

_**The End**_

**A/N: So yes, she is fine :D! OK, kind of a short one-shot and the ending was pretty much a cliffhanger. I had written a bit about Hermione making an appearance and to be honest, I had been quite happy with that bit. But then I realised, this is mainly a Ron and Harry story. So was it good? Bad? You tell me, because I honestly have no idea. I feel I could have done a bit better, but... oh well. Please review. I would love to hear your opinion. Constructive criticism is welcome and if I did suck, please tell me what I did wrong as it would really help me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!**


End file.
